


Freedom

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Amputation, Amputee!GoGo, Blood, F/F, Mental Breakdown, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GoGo deals with the aftermath of an explosion that cost her her leg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request from my ruffsficstuffplace tumblr.

It was the tiniest, almost inconsequential thing that completely broke her. 

Somehow, it wasn't the big things—the explosion she thought she'd outrun; looking under the sheets and seeing that bloody, bandaged stump where her leg used to be; or all those weeks being pushed around on a wheelchair or trying to get by on crutches.

No, it was much simpler.

She was sitting at Honey Lemon's kitchen table while she was off collecting pots, pans, utensils, and ingredients, piling them all up in her arms.

“I've got a real special treat for you tonight, GoGo!” She said as the collection grew higher and higher. “It's a modification of a recipe I got off the internet that I dare say is even _better_ than the original!”

Then, as she was about to finally set it all down on the counter, a bag of spices fell off the top of the pile and onto the floor.

GoGo reflexively started to get up to pick it up for Honey, before she stopped and realized she couldn't do it—not with only one leg. Tears started pouring out of her eyes and just wouldn't stop. Honey Lemon set the pile down on the counter, rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug.

“There, there, GoGo,” Honey Lemon said as cried. “It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay...”

But as GoGo saw that bag of spice still laying on the floor, abandoned, she knew things were never going to be okay.

She skipped dinner that night, having lost her appetite among other things. Honey Lemon still had work and studying to attend to, leaving GoGo free to stare up at the ceiling and finally realize all the things she'd somehow been ignoring up until then.

She couldn't go back home to her old apartment. It was an aging building from long ago, made just up to code and with the barest essentials for families just recovering from the infamous earthquake of 1906 with barely any money to their name. It had a disability ramp, but no elevator going up to the fifth floor, and the first floor residents were wont to give up their space for her.

She wasn't going to be able to live alone, not while her stump was still healing, and probably even for the rest of her life. All these years of striving to be independent, counting on no one but herself, and being the one that would always be there for others, now the tables had turned, and turned for good.

She couldn't go back to work. She couldn't go back to superheroing. She couldn't work on her project any more, achieve her dream of making and riding the fastest bicycle in the world.

She would have cried, if she had any tears left to shed.

Honey Lemon knocked on the open door to her bedroom, before she carefully stepped in and sat down on the side of GoGo's bed. “How are you feeling...?” She asked.

“It's all over, Honey...” She mumbled, her voice hoarse. “It's all over.”

“No it isn't.” She said calmly.

GoGo tried to snap at her, scream at her and ask how in the hell she could say that, but she couldn't. Instead, she just looked at her with sad, hopeless eyes.

She expected Honey Lemon to comfort her again, pull her into another hug. Instead, she got the fiercest, coldest glare she'd ever seen her give anyone.

“Are you _serious,_ GoGo? You're an engineer, aren't you? You see problems, and you _fix_ them, not throw your hands up in the air and give up just because there isn't an easy solution!” The glare faded. “Okay, I'll admit, I've no idea how exactly you're going to recover from this, and it'll be months before we even learn if you're good for prosthesis…

“But you're going to be okay, GoGo. You're going to be okay.” She sheepishly leaned down and planted a soft kiss on GoGo's forehead.

Honey Lemon pulled away and smiled, her cheeks turning red, GoGo's doing the same.

“I promise.”


End file.
